wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 18, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The December 18, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 18, 2018 at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. This was the SmackDown after TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Episode summary Mr. McMahon created an opportunity in the SmackDown LIVE Women’s division With a new era being ushered in last night by the McMahon family on Raw, Becky Lynch kicked off SmackDown LIVE with a simple message for the McMahons: She wanted to fight Ronda Rousey. Lynch, still understandably furious over Rousey costing her the SmackDown Women’s Championship at WWE TLC, was craving to get her hands on Hot Ronda asap … but so was Charlotte Flair. The Queen, also enraged that the Raw Women’s Champion cost her a chance at victory this past Sunday, wasn’t looking to wait behind The Man for her chance to scrap it out with The Baddest Woman on the Planet. However, the Superstar who reaped the rewards of Ronda’s blindside attack, new SmackDown Women’s Champion Asuka, hit the scene to remind both that she was now atop the mountain on the blue brand. All this chaos prompted the arrival of Mr. McMahon, who pondered who should challenge Asuka for her newly won title right here tonight. Before The Chairman could get another word out, though, Naomi hit the scene, making the case that Charlotte and Becky have had their opportunities and that she should be the one to square off against The Empress of Tomorrow tonight. Liking what he heard, Mr. McMahon agreed and scheduled the match … oh, and it would be next! Asuka vs Naomi With Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch watching from ringside, Asuka made her first title defense as SmackDown Women’s Champion against Naomi on the blue brand. The good friends battled with ferocity, pushing each other to their limits. Naomi nearly sealed the victory when she connected with the Rear View after an intense scramble, but Asuka narrowly kicked out. The Empress of Tomorrow withstood one last aerial assault from Naomi and trapped her in the Asuka Lock for the second time in the match to earn the tap-out victory. Asuka was successful in her first title defense, but Becky and Charlotte were, quite literally, breathing down on her reign. Fabulous Truth vs The Miz & Mandy Rose The Miz attempted to gain Mr. McMahon’s blessing so that he could team with Shane McMahon, but The Chairman suggested that Miz must first prove that he can be trusted after last week’s shenanigans. The WWE CEO then placed The A-Lister in a Mixed Tag Team Match with Mandy Rose against the winners of Mixed Match Challenge Season 2, R-Truth & Carmella. Truth & Carmella were rolling, showing off their moves with an epic dance break, and Carmella connected flush with a superkick to Mandy. However, in the split second that Truth spent relishing Carmella’s picture-perfect kick, Miz snuck up behind him and nailed the Skull-Crushing Finale for the major win. Is Miz closer to teaming with Shane-O-Mac? AJ Styles & Mustafa Ali vs "The New" Daniel Bryan & Andrade "Cien" Almas After WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan earned a victory against AJ Stylesat WWE TLC, The Beard arrived on SmackDown LIVE claiming that he destroyed The House that AJ Styles Built and chastising the WWE Universe for destroying the planet. Bryan would look to defend what he now considered to be his house as he teamed with Andrade “Cien” Almas to take on Styles and 205 Live stalwart Mustafa Ali. Action came early and often in this main event tag team match, with Ali and Almas throwing caution to the wind and scrapping it out like a pair of hungry lions, impressing the WWE Universe and stunning their opponents with their mettle. Finally though, Styles got his hands on Bryan, and the two picked up right where they left off this past Sunday. The Phenomenal One seemed to have Bryan right where he wanted when he locked in the Calf Crusher, but Almas ran interference and broke up the submission hold. However, once Ali took Andrade out at ringside with a hurricanrana, it was down to AJ and the WWE Champion in the ring. “The New” Daniel Bryan tried to keep Styles down with a barrage of strikes and kicks, but AJ kept rallying back. Styles then tagged in Ali and took out Almas with the Phenomenal Forearm, giving Ali the opening to connect with his dazzling 054 on the WWE Champion and get the pinfall. Welcome to the new SmackDown LIVE. Results * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Asuka © defeated Naomi by submission * Mixed Tag Team Match: The Miz & Mandy Rose defeated The Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) * Tag Team Match: AJ Styles & Mustafa Ali defeated Daniel Bryan & Andrade “Cien” Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes